Another New Beggining
by OC King GreyGoketsu
Summary: Let's take it from the top. Naruto is saved by a missing - Nin from Kumo. Kami knows what will happen. OC X Harem Naruto X Harem Good Sasuke X Harem
1. Prolouge

**_ Another New Beginning_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Finally, this is my first fan fiction so don't be to judge mental, yet.

Story Begin

** Prologue**

"They're gaining on me. I'm going to have to do something, and soon." Said a white-haired boy. "STOP! I DIDN'T TRAIN YOU SO THAT YOU COULD BETRAY US!" Shouted the Raikage. "Sorry Raikage - sama, BUT I WON'T BE YOUR WEAPON!"

The lightning struck the teen, and he disappeared. He was gone without a trace.

"Damn it, Raijin. I guess he couldn't take the pressure, but to learn a jutsu like that, I don't know what to think." The Raikage mumbled to himself.

Two and a half miles away, lightning struck and the boy named Raijin appeared. He was dressed in a scarlet red T - shirt with black pants and dark yellow Nin - boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a blue orb attached to it. He had white hair and his pupils were yellow. He, himself, was tanish black. He was a fifteen year old missing - Nin. He looked forward saying, "Konoha, here I come." He darted towards Konoha, breaking a few trees in the process.

** About the same time in Konoha**

"Get the demon brat!" A mob shouted, chasing after a five - year old Naruto. It was his fifth birthday and like every year a mob chased him for reasons he didn't know.

"LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!" A teen shouted after appearing in front of Naruto.

"Why should we, kid?! He's a demon and the reason the Fourth Hokage is gone! "A man from the mob shouted." SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NOT EVEN A DEMON WOULD TREAT HIM THIS WAY!" The teen continued.

The crowd was in awe. Nobody but the Third Hokage ever protected the boy, so this was a surprise to them.

"B - But -" A man started. "But nothing! He's obviously human, so treat him that way!" Raijin continued, obviously pissed. This was how he was treated back in Kumo.

** Flashback No Jutsu**

_It was a disastrous day. Both the Nibi (Two - tails) and Hachibi (Eight - tails) had decided to attack Kumogakure (Village hidden in the clouds) that day._

"_Lord Raikage, what should we do?" A random ninja frantically asked, obviously scared. "I have an ingenious idea; let us create a super warrior by sealing both in one person! After this, I will personally train this person. Bring me the newborn Inuzuma." The Third Raikage said." Yes, Lord Raikage." The man stated before disappearing._

_Everything went off without a hitch. The Bijuu were sealed in the boy flawlessly. The boy was given outrageous power in the lightning element. For this, he was named Raijin or Thunder god. But, because of this, everyone saw him merely as a weapon to be used, whether he agreed or not._

** Jutsu Kai**

The crowd had backed off and Raijin was about to leave when Naruto spoke up asking," Why did you help me? Nobody but gramps ever helps me."

Raijin replied saying," You seem like me, and you needed help. I always help those in need. Hey, by the way, where are your parents? Shouldn't they have helped you?"

Naruto put his head down sadly saying," I never knew my parents."

"Join the club, I don't neither." Raijin replied.

Naruto lifted his head to face Raijin faster than you could say "Ramen". He had finally found someone who could talk and relate with. Befriending him was a must.

"Where are you heading?" Naruto asked, hoping to go with him.

"I'm heading to the Hokage's office. Do you know the way?" At this, Naruto started grinning like a mad man.

"Of course I do! I and gramps are real close!"

"Well then would you be so kind as to lead the way. By the way, what's your name?" Raijin asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage, someday, Believe it! What about you?"

Raijin turned around and started walking then said, "I'm Raijin Inuzuma, and I'm going to be the ANBU stronger than even the Sanin."

10 Minutes later in the Hokage's office

Knock Knock

"Come in." The Third Hokage said.

"Hey gramps, I brought a friend."

None of the villagers, except a few kids from the Academy, liked Naruto! All of a sudden, one befriends him! Something has to be up.

"So, how did you to meet?" Sarutobi asked, extremely curious and suspicious.

"Oh well, it was nothing special. I just saved him from the angry mob, on my way here." Raijin stated inspecting his nails, pretending to be completely aloof.

Sarutobi knew from he HAD to get this boy to bodyguard Naruto. But he needed to know more about this boy first.

"Naruto, could you please step outside for a moment?" Sarutobi asked.

" Sure, gramps, I guess." Naruto said before exiting.

As soon as he left the room, Sarutobi put up a sound seal, so that nobody could hear them.

" Who are you? Where are you from? Why did you help Naruto? And what do you want from me?" Sarutobi questioned.

" My name is Raijin Inuzuma. I am a missing –Nin from Kumo. I help those in need. I want to be enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy."Raijin said answering all of Sarutobi's questions." One more thing Lord Hokage, I would like to be a bodyguard for Naruto. he seems like a good kid and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Sarutobi missing – Nin, from Kumo no less, would solve his Naruto related problems, without force or threats. The only thing he had to do for him was enroll him in the Ninja Academy.

"Done and done. Not that I am complaining or anything but, why would you want to help Naruto." Sarutobi asked, very confused.

" Simple, he's a Jinchuuriki, just like me. He also has something about him that makes me kinda happy." Raijin stated." Any more questions for me old man?" Raijin continued.

" Just a few more questions, for you, Raijin. What rank where you? Do you know your chakra nature? Do you have a Kekke Genkai? If you have a Kekke Genkai, then what is it called and what can it do? And which Bijuu do you contain?" Sarutobi asked.

" I was a Chunin. My element is lightning. Yes, I do. It's called the Ryuu No Me; it can give me extreme site, the ability to copy any lightning element Jutsus, perfect chakra control, and the ability to awaken some one else's Kekke Genkai. And I contain both the Nibi and Hachibi." Raijin stated.

Sarutobi stared at the teen - age boy in front of him. This boy was a trained soldier and contained TWO Bijuu, yet he hasn't been corrupted by power. Also, he wants to help another Bijuu container.

" Oh so you do have a Kekke Genkai. In that case you apply for the Clan Restoration Act. Alight, you may go. By the way, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." Sarutobi stated.

" Glad you trust me enough to give me your name. I'll see you soon with a report." Raijin Said, heading out the door. He knew what the CRA was but, he was barely able to hold in the blush threatening to appear.

"Took you long enough, I'm starving!" Naruto said irritated from how long he had to wait.

" Sorry, but I something I need to ask." Raijin said.

" Fire away." Naruto said.

" I have nowhere to stay, do you know a place I could stay at?" Raijin lied knowing fully well what Naruto would say.

"Why don't you stay with me? I don't have the comfiest of homes but, if the villagers found you after what happened today, they would try to kill you while you slept." Naruto said, shocking Raijin.

He did NOT expect that from a five – year old boy! He was years older, so he only thought more mature people would notice or even say something like that.

"Thank you very much, Naruto. For this, let's celebrate! I saw a ramen joint not to far from here hope you like it, because it's on me." Raijin said, already walking. Naruto had stars in his eyes. He now had a friend who liked ramen and looked out for him like a little brother.

1 Minute Later At Ichiraku Ramen

"This is the place." Raijin stated.

" Ha, if I knew we were heading here I would have shown you my shortcut." Naruto said, making Raijin curios.

"You've been here before? I thought the villagers didn't like you, not that they have good reason to." Raijin said, saving himself from an awkward moment.

" Yea, well they love me, here. Maybe it's because I pay half of all their bills with my ramen expenses." Naruto said, making Raijin sweat drop.

He liked ramen but, apparently not as much as thirty minutes of putting Akamichi eating to shame, Naruto and Raijin went back to Naruto's house and went to sleep. Well Naruto did. As soon as Naruto fell asleep, Raijin, who took the couch, went into his mindscape.

**Raijin's Mindscape**

'**Hey Nibi, hey Hachibi, I'm back! Did you miss me?' Raijin shouted at two cages.**

** One cage was cutting of a waterfall while the other, was in a shape of a cozy looking hut.**

** 'Of course we did all we have is you and each other.' Said the woman in the hut who, oddly enough, had two tails swinging behind her.**

** 'Yea you should come by more often.' Said the woman in the waterfall cage who also had tails, except she had eight.**

**' Please, drop the incentives, for now. We all know why I'm here.' Raijin stated, seemingly unhappy.**

** The woman also seemed unhappy about this.' Unfortunately, we do. Tomorrow there will only be two of us. We're going to miss these moments.' The woman said in synch, starting to cry.**

** Raijin also started crying. They had been vague on it, but they had told Raijin that around this time they would be gone and replaced by some other Bijuu. He didn't want that. As long as he could remember these two were his only friends. Whenever he could, he would always come to mindscape to relax with them. But now they were going to be taken away from him. He tried finding a way to stop it but, he found nothing. The cages the opened and the three of them held each other still crying.**

**Real World**

A lone tear fell from Raijin's face.

Prologue End

Next time on "Another New Beginning"

Naruto" You're a WHAT!"

Raijin" So you're the replacement?"

Sasuke" I like you. Let's be friends."

You don't want to miss the next action packed edition of "Another New Beginning"!


	2. Chapter 1

**Another New Beginning**

Well, I'm back. I'm feeling lazy so Naruto and Raijin you do the disclaimer.

Naruto:" GreyGoketsu owns nothing."

Raijin: " Except of course me and the plot."

Both: "Don't forget to reveiw!"

** Story Begin**

** Chapter 1**

** The Next Morning**

Naruto's alarm to head to the Academy goes off. He gets ready then goes to get Raijin. He opens the door only to see that Raijin is still asleep.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's go!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Although, he was still sad about what would happen to Nibi and Hachibi. Naruto, however, was happy to finally have someone like family.

Alright, let's go!" Naruto said, beaming with excitement. He couldn't wait until the other kids saw this.

** 5 Minutes Later At the Academy**

"Good morning, class." Iruka said. "

Good morning, sensei." The class replied.

"Before we begin, I want to introduce your newest classmate. Come in." Iruka said.

"Hello." Raijin said before almost all of the girls, of this class, fainted.

"Does this happen a lot?" Raijin asked Iruka.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes, it does happen, a lot." Iruka replied, sighing.

He was disappointed about how the girls of his class could be so easily swayed by a boy. Perhaps if he could get Tsunade to teach they might change. God have mercy on Jiraiya.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, young man?" Iruka said, leaving his trail of thought behind.

Nodding, Raijin said," I name Raijin Inuzuma. I dislike spicy foods, formality, fools who go on about destiny" at that moment Neji sneezed. " overly confident weaklings" Sakura then proceeded to sneeze, causing the class to erupt in laughter. "snobs" all of the Uchiha and Hyuga sneezed except Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata. " and an easy victory. I like ramen, fish, especially Yellow – Tail, bento, kind people, training, sunsets, staring at the moon, a good fight, relaxing, rapping, and my little brother Naruto. My dream is to become the best ANBU Black op there is!" Raijin finished, enthusiastically.

"WHAT!" Was the collective response of the class.

Nobody expected someone so seemingly perfect to associate with Naruto of all people, but to consider him a brother, something had to be wrong.

"BAKA, how did you meet Raijin!? Also, why and how did you trick him into seeing YOU like a little brother!? Only Sasuke - kun deserves something like that!" Sakura, Sasuke's #1 fan girl, shouted, effectively pissing Raijin off.

"I don't appreciate you talking to my little brother like that." Raijin said calmly yet menacingly.

Before this went any further, Iruka interrupted saying," Now that you're acquainted with the class, let's head out for todays target practice session.

** On the way to the practice field**

Raijin noticed a loner in the group. He told Naruto to wait for him at the field when they got there, and if possible, to stay out of trouble.

When he reached the boy, Raijin asked," Hey how comes your by yourself?"

The boy looked at him then said," Because every time I try to make a friend that bitch with pink hair scares them away!" The boy said, obviously getting madder at the thought of her.

"Hey how comes you treat Naruto like a little brother?" Sasuke asked once he managed to calm down.

"He reminds me of myself. Also, he has no family." When Raijin said that, he started to get a little depressed. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"You say that like you have experience in loneliness." Sasuke stated.

" I grew up only knowing my brother and sister. Both my parents died at my birth. After my sixth birthday both my brother and sister left to become stronger. I haven't seen them since. So I guess I feel Naruto's pain." Raijin said, sadly.

" We are here. We should probably try and find Naruto." Sasuke said. After walking around for a minute or two they heard shouting.

" Why does that voice sound oddly familiar?" Raijin asked.

"Because that loud – mouthed, pink haired bitch is probably annoying someone, again." Sasuke said, rage starting to consume him at the mention of Sakura.

"Cool it, Sasuke. Just because you hate her doesn't mean the overkill is necessary." Raijin said, effectively calming Sasuke down.

" BAKA! Answer me!" Sakura screamed.

Raijin and Sasuke, curios about who she is screaming at decide to check it out. When they saw who she was screaming at, Raijin was not happy. Before Sakura could continue her rant Raijin cut her off asking," What do you think you're doing to my little brother?"

"Oh Raijin, I'm trying to figure out why and how Naruto tricked you into being his friend." Sakura said, trying her best to look innocent. Unfortunately for her, Raijin wasn't buying it.

" No trickery was involved. I did it of my own free will. Why would I not?" Raijin said, ready to kill her at a moment's notice.

" Because, he is the least powerful, least intelligent, and least liked out of all of us." Sakura said, hoping Raijin would listen and abandon Naruto.

Deciding to step in, Sasuke said," Least intelligent, you got me there, but he's probably more powerful than you. Also, I like him."

At this whispers began, Raijin smiled at Sasuke for saying this. Naruto was also happy that he now had another friend, and that said friend was defending him. Iruka, who was about to intervene before Raijin showed up, smiled at the fact that Naruto was making friends.

"All right, everybody, time to get started." Iruka said. " Now get into groups of three and head to a training field." he continued.

As soon as Iruka finished, all of the females were eyeing the duo of Raijin and Sasuke. They then proceeded to shout," Partner with me!"

Raijin, knowing how to remedy the situation, grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and shouted," _Raiton: Inuzuma Senko _(_Lightning Release: Lightning Flash_)!" As soon as he shouted, lightning struck them and they disappeared. The girl's oooooh'd and awwwwwww'd before pairing up. Not to train, but to find the missing boys.

** At Training Field #4**

"You've got to teach me how to do that!" Was the first thing Naruto said the second they landed.

"No." Was Raijin's immediate response to that question.

"But why, why won't you teach me?" Naruto questioned.

"It's simply because you're not ready to learn it."Raijin said.

"Then how about we all spar and if either or both Naruto and I win you teach either or both of us your techniques, depending on who wins." Sasuke suggested.

" I like that idea. Let's try it." Raijin said.

They took their stances and Naruto charged Raijin. Raijin sidestepped Naruto then tripped him. Sasuke decided to charge Raijin while he was distracted. Raijin, noticing this, charged at Sasuke, clashing kunai. Naruto, deciding to attack while Raijin couldn't see him, pulled out six shuriken and tossed them all at Raijin. Raijin did however notice this and couldn't afford to turn his back to Sasuke. Thinking quickly, Raijin pushed back Sasuke who then proceeded to throw his kunai.

Raijin, unable to think of any other solution shouted," _Raiton: Jishaku Shoheki _(_Lightning style: Magnet Barrier_)."

A pale white shield of lightning formed around him, effectively blocking the kunai and shuriken.

Raijin, wanting to end this quickly before they saw too many of his moves, moved both his palms to face both Naruto and Sasuke and shouted," _Raiton: Deyuaru Kaminari Bakuhatsu _(_Lightning Release: Dual Lightning Blast_)!"

Immediately afterwards, orbs formed in Raijin's hands then shot out at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was knocked out and Sasuke was grazed. Unfortunately for him, even a graze from that technique does damage Sasuke was in a crouch barely able to stand.' How can he have that much power?' Was the only thing on Sasuke's mind." I win." Raijin said walking over to Naruto.

He then put two fingers on Naruto's forehead and said," _Raiton: Byakurai _(_Lightning release: White Lightning_)." The lightning flowed off of Naruto, healing his wounds." You can heal wounds!?" Sasuke asked, shouting.

" I can cook, too. What's your point?" Raijin said.

Sasuke immediately replied asking," What else can you do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Raijin replied.

" Could you please train me?" Sasuke asked.

" No, but I know someone who can. If you think you can handle him, go to the top of the Kikyo Tower at 7:30 and bring you're A – game." Raijin said, picking up Naruto." Have fun and good luck. You're going to need it." Raijin finished.

As if on cue, lightning struck him and Naruto and they disappeared. Sasuke started heading home, because if what Raijin was implying was anything to go off of he was going to need rest.

**Naruto's Apartment 1 minute later**

"He's been out for a while. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was in mindscape. Then again it's not impossible. You know what I'm going to my mindscape, but first." Raijin said.

He then picked up a phone and dialed seemingly random numbers.

" Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other end said.

" Don't tell me you've already forgotten your best friend!" Raijin said, a smirk growing on his face.

" Raijin, is that you? How have you been! I haven't heard form you in a while, so I assumed you were reviving your clan."

The person said." Glad you're still the same Raizen."

The person now identified as Raizen then proceeded to say," Hey that's Lord Raizen, to you."

Sighing, Raijin said," If your ancestor was a demon lord named Raizen then my grandpa is Zeus."

" Do not mock me!" Raizen said.

" Now that we're done bickering could you do me a favor?" Raijin asked.

" What do need ME to do?" Raizen replied.

" I need you to train a young Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. If you accept, meet him at the top of Kikyo Tower at 7:30."

"And if I decline."

"Let me give you a hint. It involves you, Orochimaru, a dark room, and a locked door."

"Damn, all right I'll do it! You didn't have to go that far."

"Would you rather listen to Sakura nag all day?"

"I don't know who this 'Sakura' person is but she sounds annoying."

"Raizen, my friend, you don't know the half of it. Any way, will you do it?"

"Well, since I don't feel like getting butt raped anytime soon, sure I'll do it."

"Ok later." After hanging up the phone now that that is taken care of mindscape, here I come!

**Half an hour ago in** **Naruto's Mindscape**

"That hurt." Naruto said.

After looking around he noticed he wasn't at the training field anymore.

" Were the heck am I?" Naruto asked, to no one in general.

" You're inside your mindscape." Said a random voice said.

Naruto followed the voice and found a cage. Inside said cage, was a giant nine – tailed fox. Naruto walked up to the cage and said," Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

The fox sweat dropped at his kindness." I go by many names Nine – Tails, Kyuubi, demon, Bijuu, but you may call me Mesuko."

Naruto then said," I have three questions for you. Where are we? How did we get here? And what gender are you?"

Mesuko smirked saying," We are in your mindscape, you come here when your unconscious while I' m always here, and I'm female."

Naruto looked at Mesuko, with a curios look, and said," The first two ok, but the third one, I CALL BULLSHIT!"

"Alright then, want to make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can prove to you I'm a woman you have to come here every time you go to sleep, but if I don't I'll comply with all of your to all of your commands, without complaining, for the rest of my life."

"Alright what do I have to lose? Go for it." In a puff of smoke Mesuko shrunk down and was engulfed in smoke. After the smoke cleared, a woman stood in Mesuko's place. She had orange hair and blood red eyes. She wore a scarlet red battle kimono, which meant she expected a fight.

" Dammit, alright you win. I should probably wake up. Raijin must be worried sick. See you tonight, Mesuko." Naruto said as he started to fade.

**Real World Same Time **

Naruto woke up and saw Raijin meditating. He let him be and went to the kitchen. After making and eating dinner, he made Raijin some food and went off to bed to, once again. Be in the comfort of a new friend.

**Raijin's Mindscape Right after He Brought Naruto Home **

'Hey Nibi and Hachibi, are you two still here!?' Raijin shouted hoping they still were.

' I'm sorry but neither of your friends are here.' A foreboding voice from seemingly everywhere said.

' Oh… I see.' Raijin said putting his head down.

' So I'm assuming that you're their replacement, then.'

'It's a little more complicated than that. The seal place on you stopped them from being switched or taken out but, instead they merged together to create me an artificial Ten – Tails. You may call me Juubi, for now.' The Bijuu now identified as Juubi stated.

'You mean like artificial cheese?" Raijin asked.

'Yes, like artificial che... wait what?' Juubi said. 'NO, not like artificial cheese! Why would you even think of that?!' Juubi shouted, in rage.

'Sorry, the mood was getting to tense.' Raijin stated whilst chuckling

'Well then, Juubi, I have three questions for you. One, what is your gender, I presume female, two what must I do to control your full power, and three do you see me as Nibi and Hachibi have?'

'But in all seriousness and to answer your questions, yes I'm female, no mortal can control my FULL power, and yes and no. I feel what they felt but, at the same time, I have my own feelings' Juubi finished.

'Then how will I use your power? Also, how do you feel towards me?' questioned Raijin.

' You will either be in big danger or you'll have to ask nicely. To answer your other question, I don't know. I just met you.' Juubi said smiling, in turn making Raijin sweat drop.

'Well I'll see you around, Juubi, later.' With that Raijin left his mindscape to find that Naruto had made him food. After eating his meal he was off to bed.

**Real world... again**

"Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day, isn't it." Raijin thought to himself, before he eat the food Naruto had prepared for him. Afterwards, he lied down on the on the couch and drifted of into blissful sleep.

** Chapter 1 End**

Next time on "Another New Beggining"

Sasuke: I'm gonna DIE!

?: Stop whining and running and fight me like a man!

Raijin: Dear God... this... is... AWESOME!

You Don't wanna miss the next chapter of "Another New Begginig"!


	3. Chapter 2

**Another New Beginning**

Hey guys and gals out there. It's is me, GreyGoketsu, I have a couple quick announcements. First of, I would like to say thanks for sticking with me. Especially thanks to Koga the OC fan for my first like. Here, have a cupcake * Hands out an imaginary cupcake*. Also I need a good name for Juubi, so anyone who's got one I'll take my favorite ten and do a poll on it. Also, should I keep writing techniques and other such things in English or Japanese or both? I will type this chapter using English, so tell me what you think. Leave a comment in the reviews, if you can. Well, that's all from me. For now…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot.

Raizen: Just remember, I belong to your friend, not you.

Raijin: He knows. He has me, anyway.

Raizen: I'll never understand how you and someone so BORING can be related.

GreyGoketsu: OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST THE ELIGITAMATE CHILD OF LORD RAIZEN (Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho's ancestor) AND KENPACHI ZARAKI (You know the one)!

Raizen unsheathes his hidden blade: You're so f**king dead!

GreyGoketsu: Bring it B***h!

Raijin: STORY BEGIN! DAMMIT RAIZEN, GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Chapter 2

**7:30 on Top the Kikyo Tower **

Sasuke walks up on the roof. He looks around himself and finds no one. He muttered to himself," Where the heck is the person Raijin mentioned?" A burst of flames came out of nowhere.

"I think you're talking about me. The name's Raizen. Get ready to experience hell." The boy now identified as Raizen said, forcing Sasuke to gulp out of fear.

"What techniques do you already know?" Raizen asked.

"I know my family's technique! The Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke stated, proudly.

" Oi, we got a lot of work to do, if that's all." Raizen said, lazily.

"Hey! You think you can do better!" .Raizen smirked saying," No, I KNOW I can do better."

Raizen then started to concentrate energy into his arm. The energy started to turn dark. He then pointed to the sky and shouted," Fire style: Dragon of the darkness flames Jutsu!" A pitch black dragon shot out of his hand and soared into the sky.

"Told you I could do better. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin your training."

Raizen said, once again making Sasuke gulp in fear.

"Will I at least get to learn that move?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No. You're not ready, yet." Raizen said, shooting Sasuke down.

**The Same Time at Naruto's Apartment **

"Why do I have the sudden urge to laugh?" Raijin mumbled to himself." Anyway, I should check in with Juubi. I could use some training." He continued.

Raijin lay down and entered a meditative state. He was so perfect, in his form, that he could be sleeping and no one would notice.

**Raijin's Mindscape**

'Yo, Juubi, you still here?' Raijin shouted as soon as he entered his mindscape.

Since he had to look for Juubi, he noticed the scenery. He seemed to be above the clouds. He was literally standing on clouds. He finally found a huge cage. Inside it was Juubi.

'I finally found you! I have a favor to ask.' Raijin stated, directing his attention inside the cage.

'Oh, and what would that be?' Juubi asked a serious look on her face.

'I'd like you to train me.' Raijin said, kneeling and matching her serious face.

'Why me of all people? You could easily find someone else.' Juubi questioned.

'I got four reasons to choose you. Number one is that you're conveniently located closer than anyone else. Number two is that you're stronger than anyone else.'

At this point, Juubi was smirking maliciously, which made Raijin start to sweat nervously.

He continued saying,' Number three is that I don't want to many people seeing what I can do, just yet. Finally, number four, you're pretty easy on the eyes, in human form anyway.' Raijin muttered the last part to himself so that Juubi didn't hear.

Luckily, for him, she didn't. Juubi chuckled and teased him saying,' alright I'll train you but, don't think I'm going to go easy on you or give you my power.' Making Raijin sweat drop.

'I wonder how Sasuke is doing right now.' Raijin wondered, aloud.

'I'm sure he's doing just fine.' Juubi replied.

'For some reason I'm not so sure about that. I mean it is Raizen after all.' Raijin said.

'You should have more confidence in your friends.'

'I guess you're right, but still, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Let's get started, OK.'

Juubi then walked out of her cage and said, 'Alright come at me with everything you've got.'

'Hold on a second! How did you manage to get out of your cage!? The seal is still on it!' Raijin shouted, desperate for an explanation.

'That seal was designed for two tailed - beasts. The seal had to have lots of room for both of them. But, since they merged to create me, I have lots of room. I can roam around all of your mindscape, but that's it.' Juubi explained. Raijin sighed in relief. He had thought that she broken the seal.

'I can break the seal. If you think I can't, I can prove it to you.' Juubi said as if reading his mind.

'No thanks! I believe you. Let's just start training.' Raijin said, fearing for his life.

**Back With Raizen and Sasuke**

"Wow, your dodging sucks." Raizen taunted.

He and Sasuke had gone to the Uchiha's private training grounds. Raizen had shown Sasuke five fire style techniques. Then said that he would keep attacking until Sasuke had learned all five techniques. These techniques are the Great Fireball jutsu, Phoenix flower jutsu, Dragon flames jutsu, Searing migraine Jutsu (This is a technique. Kakuzu uses it in Shippuden) and Fist of the mortal flames jutsu. So far Sasuke only had Great fireball jutsu down. He figured it out when Raizen cornered and nearly killed him.

"Not everyone is super f**king powerful, like you." Sasuke said before shooting a Great Fireball Jutsu at Raizen and running away.

Raizen effortlessly blocked it then said," Tsk tsk tsk, when will they learn?" Then started to search for Sasuke again.

"How f**king strong is this guy!?" Sasuke shouted in his head.

Every time he even whispered something, Raizen came out of nowhere and attacked him. Sasuke had found a good hiding spot and stayed there hoping that the demon trainer, a.k.a. Raizen, would get tired and give up. He had no such luck. He only had one choice. He had to master these techniques. All of a sudden, Raizen appeared out of nowhere and charged him. The same person was on their minds. They were both thinking something along the lines of "DAMN/THANK YOU RAIJIN!"

**Back in Raijin's mindscape **

'I have that feeling again.' Raijin said.

'What feeling is that?' Juubi asked.

'The feeling I get whenever someone I know is getting pwned horribly by Raizen.' Raijin answered.

'Does that happen a lot?' Juubi asked, again.

'More than you would think.' Raijin stated.

'Alright, enough chit - chat. Time to start your training. One question before we begin though, what is with the necklace?' Juubi said/ questioned.

'It is all I have as a memento of my parents. Also, it has a cool trick. Want to see it?' Raijin answered.

'Sure, I guess.' Juubi said.

Raijin then grabbed his necklace and took it off. He then started to channel chakra into it. After a minute of chakra channeling, a scythe emerged from his necklace. There was nothing interesting about it except the fact that the blade was made of energy.

'Except for the blade of raw energy, what's so special about it?' Juubi asked.

'Let's start training and you'll find out.' Raijin said, with a malicious grin.

'Let's do it.' Juubi said, matching his grin.

Juubi charged Raijin landing a hit effortlessly. Raijin was sent flying, but did a back flip and landed skidding on the clouds.

'These are some sturdy ass clouds.' Raijin thought to himself.' My turn!' He shouted.

He charged her knowing full well that he wouldn't make a dent in her defenses. Juubi got ready to counterattack. Did he really think that would work? Raijin jumped the second he was in front of Juubi. He smirked maliciously just before a bolt of lightning struck him and he disappeared.

'That crafty little -' Juubi started.

'Looking for me?' Raijin said, cockily.

Juubi jumped away from him immediately. Before she could attack him, Raijin disappeared again. How did he sneak up on her? A bolt of lightning ABOVE the clouds should be easy to notice, right. Wait a minute... above the clouds. That's it! He must be using his jutsu in reverse. Oh he's good. Not many people would even conceive doing this. Now he has the advantage.

'I do believe the ball is in my court.' Raijin said, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere. Juubi then spouted wings and took to the sky.

'The f**k is this!? Since when can you fly!?' Raijin shouted.

'If you paid attention when I was giving the lecture about Tailed - beasts...' Juubi started. She stopped after she looked down and saw Raijin sleeping on the clouds.' Oh your f**king dead! She shouted. Juubi then started gathering energy in the shape of a ball, while Raijin was "napping". When she was finished, she shouted,' Tailed - Beast ball!' The power in the ball shocked Raijin out of his sleep.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Raijin shouted. He then smirked and jumped, aiming for the ball of energy.

'The hell is he doing! I know for a fact he can feel the energy!' Juubi shouted in her head.

Raijin then pulled his scythe out again and slashed through the Bijuu ball like a knife cutting through butter.' WH - WH - what!' Juubi shouted. Her host just cut through one of her strongest attacks like nothing.

'Don't let your guard down!'Raijin shouted from right behind Juubi.

Before she could completely turn around, Raijin launched a furious punch into her back, which, effectively, sent her flying into the clouds. Her descent was too fast and powerful, so when she hit the clouds she passed through them.' I just knocked my trainer unconscious and down at least thirty - three thousand feet.' Raijin stated in shock. He then charged after her. After three minutes of free falling he caught up with her. He then grabbed hold of her then shouted,' Lightning Style: Lightning Flash!' They then reappeared back in front of the cage. Raijin set Juubi down and got into a crouch.

'Hey, wake up; you're tougher than this aren't you?' Raijin taunted. There was no response.' Toughest of all the Tailed - Beasts my ass.' Raijin muttered to himself.' Might as well take a seat.' Raijin stated, getting up from his crouch. A smirk suddenly appeared on Juubi's face.' Where do you're think going?' She then tackled him and shouted,' Ninja arts: Five - pronged seal!' Her fingers lit into a dark fire. She then shoved said fingers into the center of Raijin's chakra network.

'Ow! What the hell was that!?' Raijin shouted in pain.

He felt weakened. He decided to check if everything was alright. He almost immediately noticed that he couldn't use his chakra.

'The hell did you do to me!?' Raijin shouted again.

'To sum it up, I sealed of all of your chakra.' Juubi said with a devilish smirk.

'Ah... well... shit. This is not going to end well. Well I'm going to do the smartest thing possible right now.' Raijin said.

'Quit this non - sense and become my bitch?' Juubi suggested.

'HELL TO THE F**K TO THE NO! I'm going to kick your ass, without chakra!' Raijin replied, determined.' Let's do this!' He shouted charging Juubi.

Juubi easily dodged his attack. Raijin smirked then grabbed his scythe. He then got ready for a heavy swing.

'The hells are you going to do from all the way over there.' Juubi questioned from the other side of the field.

'This.' Raijin replied.

He then swung down his scythe downwards but, instead of hitting the ground... err... I mean cloud the blade of the scythe went flying towards Juubi.' Interesting, if it can do this I wonder what else Raijin and that scythe of his can do.' Juubi thought. They clashed continuously, Raijin pushing Juubi to use more of her strength each time.

'Hey, Raijin, I got a question for you.' Juubi stated while in another stalemate with Raijin.

'And what would that be?' Raijin asked, trying to push her back.

'Ever heard of Assassin's Creed?' Juubi asked, not letting up.

'Hells yeah! I freaking love Assassin's Creed!' Raijin said, joy sparking on his face while he said it.

'Well guess what.' Juubi said deviously.

Raijin, not really wanting to find out what, used the momentum of their draw to push himself far back. He then said,' What?' Juubi got close to him in the blink of an eye then shouted,' TOMAHAWK!' before changing her weapon into a tomahawk and trying to chop Raijin's head off.

'I should have f**king known.' Raijin muttered to himself after dodging the life threating attack.

'Well you didn't.' Juubi stated, startling and pissing off Raijin. Startling since he didn't think she heard and pissing him of since she said it snarkily (is that even a word lol).

They continued clashing until Raijin knew he would lose.' At this rate I'm definitely going to lose. I'm going to end this in one shot.' Raijin thought to himself. He then jumped a great distance back. He took his scythe and started swinging it around him in every possible direction.

' Hey, Raijin, I'm over here!' Juubi taunted him, while shouting.

' I know but, check this out!' He shouted back to her.

His scythe started to spark at random intervals, due to the speed of his repeated swings.' Why do I feel like I should stop him now?' Juubi thought to herself.

'Come at me with everything you got, Juubi, or you won't survive this last attack!' Raijin shouted at her.

'Well that answers my question. Alright, let's go!' Juubi said as she charged Raijin.

Raijin smirked, foreseeing this outcome. He poured the small amount of chakra he could muster up, under the seals influence, into his scythe. The scythe was now covered in lightning and rising into the sky.

'So that's how you want to play it, huh kid.' Juubi muttered to her self.

'Lightning style: Dragon of the Lightning Descent Jutsu!' Raijin shouted. He charged down at Juubi while he was surrounded by lightning. The lightning then took the form of a dragon. Juubi, who was surprised that he could even use chakra at the moment, smirked and said,' So that's how you want to play it? Alright then. Game on, Raijin, game on.' Juubi unleashed all of her chakra for this next attack. Raijin, and his lightning dragon, dove down at Juubi. She dodged the dragon only for Raijin to jump out of it with his scythe reared to strike.' All according to plan.' Juubi thought to herself. When Raijin went to do the finishing blow, Juubi disappeared, from his sight.

'Where the hell did –'Raijin started.

'Looking for me?' Juubi asked from behind Raijin.' You just got Tamohawk'd.' Juubi stated, holding a tomahawk with the blade in front of his throat

'Well… I guess I die here. I had a good… well I lived a good… at least I passed on my… well f**k.' Raijin said.

'The way I see it you have a few options. Option A – I kill you and wreak havoc on The Lands Hidden in the Leaf and Cloud. Option B – you plead for your life and become my bitch. And lets not forget option C – train hard and we do this again anther time. So, Raijin, what's it going to be?'

'Do you really need to ask? Option C of course! Next time I won't lose so easily!' Raijin stated.' My first loss, after countless battles for The Land Hidden in the Cloud, and I lose to the most powerful yet unmentioned Tailed – Beast. The most ironic part is that I get to live to tell the tale.' Raijin said, sighing.

'Do not gloat or I'll rectify the situation.' Juubi said, her killing intent pouring of her in waves.

'Sorry. Well, I'm gone. I have a Jinchuuriki to train.' Raijin said, before leaving. (A/N: Don't know how to say Jinchuuriki in English)

**Same time with Raizen and Sasuke**

"Wow, you came out with more techniques than necessary." Raizen stated.

"Well when you put my life on the line I tend to do that!" Sasuke shouted at Raizen.

They were walking back towards the Uchiha district after content training . Sasuke had mastered the techniques shown by Raizen, learned the flaming shuriken jutsu, and obtained the Sharingan. He also almost died more times than Naruto ate ramen and THAT is saying something.

"AWWWW!" Someone shouted.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"How the hell Should I know!? This IS your district after all." Raizen shouted at Sasuke." But then again, now I might get to actually fight someone powerful!" Raizen exclaimed.

Sasuke sweat dropped at his trainer's antics. He then said," We should probably check that out."

After rushing towards the Uchiha district, Raizen and Sasuke were shocked, to say the least, at what they saw. The district was decorated with bodies and blood.

"What the hell? I just got here so, who did this?" Raizen questioned.

"I won't let you!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Sasuke, let's follow that voice. If it's who I think it is, we're going to miss the fun, if we don't hurry." Raizen stated, a smile forming on his face.

They hurried towards the origin of the shout." Hey, wait a minute! This is my house!" Sasuke shouted upon arrival. They hurried into the building to find a horrifying sight. Sasuke's father was dead, his mother was mourning over his death, and Raijin was fighting his brother.

"WH - WH - what's going on here!?" Sasuke shouted.

"I sensed a sudden drop in chakra and came to check it out. Upon arrival, I sensed a moving chakra among the mass of dead bodies. After following it, I found him about to kill her." Raijin stated pointing to Itachi and Mikoto. (Sasuke's brother and mother) He then pushed Itachi back, ending their kunai vs. katana battle with kunai as the winner.

"But brother... why? Why would you kill our clan and father? Why would try to kill mother?" Sasuke questioned Itachi.

"So they're brothers, huh." Raijin thought to himself.

"You will find out one day, brother, but that day isn't today. Goodbye brother." Itachi said, before turning his back to Sasuke and preparing to leave.

"Bad move, bra." Raizen said.

"Why would you attack me?" Itachi replied.

"Not me, bra, him." Raizen stated pointing to Sasuke, who was forming multiple hand signs.

He did not look happy. He shouted," Fire Style: Dragon Flame bomb! Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" A dragon of fire shot from his mouth at Itachi. When Itachi dodged that, a mass of flames awaited him. He just barely dodged the flames but, unfortunately for him, a few flaming shuriken were heading his direction.

"When in the hell did Sasuke learn this many techniques!?" Itachi shouted.

"I taught him those and a few others not to long ago." Raizen stated.

Sasuke continued his barrage of attacks with the phoenix flower jutsu. It was not a good situation for Itachi. He was being backed into a corner by the very person he was planning on letting get stronger. He had just barely dodged the fireball jutsu, when a great fireball jutsu came his way.

"Since when did Sasuke have this much chakra!? That must have been extremely intense training!" Itachi thought.

"DON'T DROP YOUR GUARD YOU TRAITOR!" Sasuke shouted from behind Itachi." FIRE RELEASE: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAMES JUTSU!" He stretched his arm outshot a much more hot and powerful flame than anything he used before.

"ENOUGH!" Itachi shouted. He activated his Sharingan and dodged the blast of flames. He then charged Sasuke, intent on knocking him out.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT!" Sasuke shouted. He then activated his Sharingan and engaged Itachi in close combat.

Raijin whistled then said," You did a good job with Sasuke, thanks. So... what do I owe you?"

"You owe me a fight and a good one at that!" Raizen stated.

"Ok but now's not a good time. I'm really enjoying the show." Raijin stated.

"I was going to wait for you to get stronger, little brother, but you're much stronger than I anticipated. So... f**k this! I'm gone!" Itachi said before shooting a great fireball at Sasuke at retreating.

"I'm going to master the Sharingan, find my brother's sorry ass, and kill it!" Sasuke said, getting angrier at every word.

"Well I'm not teaching you. Peace biatch." Raizen said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day for us all. We'll resolve this first thing in the morning." Raijin said, turning around.

"What were you doing all day, Raijin?" Sasuke asked.

"If you must know, I was training with someone stronger than Raizen."

"Do you think they could train me?" Sasuke asked, hope gleaming in his eyes."

"Yeah sure... when Luffy finds the f**king One Piece." Raijin said.

(I don't own Rosario + Vampire abridged)

"Dammit..."

**Story End**

**Next Time on Dragonba - I mean Another New Beginning:**

**I need more power!**

**Your training starts now!**

**Looks like there are three of you in that position. **

Looks like I'm just in time for the holidays. Have A Happy Thanksgiving to you all.

Peace


	4. Chapter 3

**Another New Beginning**

Hey guys and gals out there. I have a couple of quick question to ask. First off, how comes no one is suggesting ideas? Second, how comes no one reviews? Finally, for now, who has harem suggestions?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, but that hasn't stopped me, yet. Any anime /manga/cartoon/parody/songs/soundtracks/books I reference belong to their rightful owner.

**Chapter 3**

**Five minutes after Raizen left the scene of the Uchiha Massacre**

"Well it looks like I'm stuck here for a while." Raizen said.

He had reappeared in a forest. After several failed attempts to leave Konoha, Raizen had landed in one of Konoha's vast forest training grounds. He searched for a way out until he found a boy training. He looked as if he had been training for hours on end. His knuckles were bleeding and his breaths were shallow.

"Sheesh, kid, you're going to kill yourself if you train any harder." Raizen said stepping out of the bush he was recently in.

"But I must train!" The boy said." I must make up for not being able to use chakra!" The boy continued.

"Huh, I see. I know a way to get you stronger without chakra. Are you willing to go through extreme training to surpass most chakra users?" Raizen said.

"YES I AM! I ACCEPT YOUR TRAINING INVITATION!" The boy shouted.

"Good, very good, you have a spark in you that won't be easily extinguished." Raizen said." What is your name boy?" Raizen asked.

"My name is Rock Lee! But… who are you?"

Raizen smirked." My full name is Raizen I. Hellsing. I'm the son of Alucard Hellsing and Son Pan. Beware for your training shall be intense." "This is gonna be a Merry Christmas!" Raizen muttered to himself.

No one has seen Lee or Raizen since that fateful day.

_Play" I said I'm Naruto"_

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"I will never understand how you two eat so much." Sasuke stated rather blatantly.

"Years of practice!" Raijin and Naruto said at the same time with matching gleaming smiles.

Sasuke sighed then said," I wonder about you guys some times." To which Raijin and Naruto laughed.

"It's best not to try and figure us out." Raijin said, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Sasuke asked.

Raijin swallowed his ramen and looked Sasuke in the eyes and said," Because we're just too complicated!"

_Soundtrack end_

Sasuke put his head down. His once happy face became deeply gloomy.

Immediately Raijin noticed this and said," You must still be bummed out over the massacre of your clan, as most would be. But, hey, it's not like you're the only one! Naruto and I feel your pain! Also, you still have your mother. So don't feel down, Sasuke." Raijin said, trying to cheer him up.

"Also, it's Christmas, the happiest time of the year!" Naruto shouted with glee. This the one time of the year everyone was nice to him.

"Yea, tell you what, how about we all go training?" Raijin suggested.

"Alright I actually get to train with you guys!" Naruto shouted to the heavens happy that he got training, too.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you know of your clans history?" Raijin asked." Your clan might have a Kekke Genkai." He said.

"Sorry I don't know anything about my clan." Naruto said, dejectedly.

"Well then look me in the eye and let me see what I can find." Raijin said peeking Naruto and Sasuke's interests.

Without saying a word Naruto looked into Raijin's eyes, and Raijin had whispered something that had changed them. The pupils were now slit and were surrounded by a bright yellow hue.

"Ryuu No Me (Eye of the Dragon/Dragon's eye)". Was what Raijin whispered. At this time, Ayame and Teuchi had come back with more ramen.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked Sasuke.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Sasuke replied.

"I'm finally finished." Raijin stated.

"It took you long enough!" Naruto shouted rubbing his eyes due to the soreness of having to keep them open.

"So… what did you find?" He asked.

"You have a dormant Kekke Genkai and a very powerful one, that's for sure." Raijin stated deactivating his Kekke Genkai, slightly impressed by Naruto's dormant power.

"Sweet, I get ramen AND a Kekke Genkai! How does this day get any better?!" Naruto shouted.

"What if you got more ramen?" Everybody asked knowing what would happen.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Naruto shouted overly excited.

"Cool it, hot head. Finish your eating because you're going to need all the energy you get." Raijin stated making Naruto even more determined.

Sasuke, not wanting to be left out asked for seconds.

"Hey, Raijin, how did you know Naruto has a Kekke Genkai?" Sasuke asked, whilst they were eating." You must have one yourself!" He proclaimed.

"Yea, Sasuke, I do." Raijin stated, slurping his ramen.

"What is it?!" Sasuke asked, very intrigued.

"Not tellin ya." Raijin stated, still slurping.

"But why?!" Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Just cause, so leave it at that." Raijin stated. Sasuke, realizing he wouldn't find out, gave up.

After filling all of their stomachs, the trio of Raijin, Naruto, and Sasuke departed. The Ichiraku's said farewell and wished them good luck in their endeavors.

**Three Minutes Later at the Academy Training Grounds**

"This is your last chance to back out. The training will be intense. Are there any quitters among us?" Raijin said. After getting no response he continued." Good to see you both won't give up so easily. Let the Massa-I mean training begin. (Old joke I know but I had to)

"First of, we'll help Naruto discover his Kekke Genkai then work from there." Raijin stated.

"But how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's elementary my dear Naruto. All we have to do is put you in an intense and possibly life – threatening situation." Raijin said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"S – so h – how a – are we going to do that?" Naruto asked stuttering, afraid of the answer.

"It's simple, really. All we have to do is have a Raizen style training session." Raijin replied.

Upon hearing this Sasuke paled." You aren't serious about that, are you?" He asked." Of course I'm serious Sasuke. Why would I not be?" Raijin replied.

Naruto, not seeing the problem, asked," What's so bad about Raizen style training?"

"It's not impossible to die from Raizen style training!" Sasuke shouted.

"No more talk. It's training time." Raijin stated taking his stance.

Sasuke activated his _Sharingan_ and charged Raijin. Raijin sidestepped Sasuke and stuck out his foot, forcing Sasuke to fall face first. Naruto decided to attack as well so he took chakra from Kyuubi, a.k.a. Mesuko, and channeled it into his fists. He barraged Raijin with punches, missing every time. While Raijin was distracted Sasuke came up close and shouted," Fire Release: Fist of the Mortal Flames Jutsu!" As of now, both Naruto and Sasuke were barraging Raijin without any success." You guys suck so it's my turn." Raijin said. He then shoved his palm into their stomachs and shouted," Lightning Release: Double Lightning blasts!" and sent both of them packing.

"I guess its jutsu time!" Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT! I don't know any fighting jutsu, yet!" Naruto shouted.

Raijin was impressed that they could still move.

"Raizen did a good job with Sasuke, but who trained Naruto? That was Kyuubi's chakra so maybe just maybe…" Raijin thought.

Raijin snapped out of his thoughts and shouted, simultaneously with Sasuke," Well then… it sucks to be you!"

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

"Lightning Release: Dragon of the Lightning Descent Jutsu!" Raijin countered.

When the attacks hit, Raijin used chakra to cover himself. He managed to exit out of the clash via Sasuke's attack. Once he was out he aimed to chop Sasuke with his scythe. Fortunately, for Sasuke, Naruto had his back and blocked the strike using Kyuubi enhanced chakra palms.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said

"No problem." Naruto replied.

Raijin, remembering why he was training, switched targets. He started barraging Naruto with his own lightning chakra enhanced punches he liked to call Thunder Punches. Naruto tried to dodge the attacks, but he wasn't fast enough so he was continually struck.

"Hey, Mesuko, do think you can give me any more power?" Naruto asked through their mental link.

"Sure, Naruto – Kun. How much do you need?" Mesuko asked.

"One tail should be enough." Naruto replied.

"Ok then. Give Raijin a good hit for me!" Mesuko said before the link disconnected. (Lol, kinda like a phone!)

Naruto had begun to glow orange before a cloak in the shape of a one tailed Kyuubi. This baffled Sasuke and surprised Raijin.

"Huh, I didn't think he would have mastered or bonded with Kyuubi so quickly. " Raijin thought to himself, proud of Naruto's accomplishment.

"Wha – What is h – happening t – to N – Naruto?!" Sasuke questioned himself, wondering what had happened to his friend.

Hearing Sasuke, Raijin assured him saying," Don't worry Sasuke. Nothing bad is happening to Naruto. He is just using a highly advanced skill."

This earned Sasuke going competitive. He wasn't about to let Naruto show him up.

After reactivating the _Sharingan _and_ Fists of the Mortal Flames_, Sasuke and a powered up Naruto had attacked Raijin repeatedly and completely missed him.

"Why can't we hit him?!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison and frustration.

"Because… YOU'RE TO SLOW!" Raijin shouted. He then switched from defensive to offensive and started pounding Naruto and Sasuke.

"How is he able to hit or hurt us with the cloak on?!" Mesuko shouted through the reestablished mental link.

"Ow… my head." Naruto whispered." What's wrong with him being able to hit or hurt us, with the cloak?" He continued.

"The cloak is made of MY chakra, which SHOULD be deadly to ALL life forms." Mesuko stated.

"I see. He either is very powerful, not human himself, or is hiding something." Naruto stated.

"Good observation. You're pretty smart for someone your age." Mesuko praised.

"You try hanging out with the queen of Bijuu; you'll learn a thing or two." Naruto replied." She's pretty smart, you know." He continued. At this, Mesuko blushed.

"Aw, thank you, Naruto – Kun." Mesuko said.

"I have to go. Raijin is giving us a pounding." Naruto stated.

After he left the mental link, Mesuko muttered," If you were a little older you and Sasuke wouldn't be the only ones getting pounded. Just you wait, Naruto – Kun."

"This is taking too long. I better crank up the heat." Raijin thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the speed and power of Raijin's attack's increased. Not only could Naruto and Sasuke not block his attacks, but now they couldn't even keep up with them.

"We… we're going to die." Sasuke thought to himself.

"I – I WON'T DIE HERE!" Naruto shouted.

The cloak vanished, but his chakra became visible. When Naruto opened his eyes, they were blank except for a ripple like pattern. He then started raging on Raijin. He tossed him about using apparent gravity based attacks.

"THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouted, blinded by rage and battle lust.

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!" Raijin shouted.

He forced himself onto the ground and drew power from Juubi's reserves. He then gained a black cloak with yellow lines conjoining at random points with a lone tail sticking out. (Think of the Lightning Genryu from Naruto: Dragon Blade chronicles but slightly modified.)

"I- I- I'm out of my league!" Sasuke thought to himself." There is no way _**I**_ could match or even come close to this kind of power!" Sasuke thought panicking.

"Stop being such a wimp!" A familiar voice shouted in his mindscape." I know I put you in a more dangerous situation than this! Come on, Raijin is going easy on you!"The voice continued.

"R – Raizen, is that you?" Sasuke asked, mentally.

"No shit, Shikaku! Who the hell did you think I was?!" Raizen shouted, berating Sasuke.

"Why are you here? Who is Shikaku? How did you even get INSIDE MY FUCKING HEAD?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sasuke questioned.

"I dunno." Raizen replied casually, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Where and how the hell did you get that sandwich?!" Sasuke questioned, becoming utterly confused.

"I'm just epic like that." Raizen said, crossing his arms.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Sasuke shouted.

"What was your first clue?" Raizen said, holding up a book.

"The hell is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Book of insanity. You wanna read it?" Raizen said, shaking the book.

"That answers so much." Sasuke thought to himself." No thanks, but why are you seriously here?" Sasuke asked, finally calm.

"I'm here to remind you that you survived my training." Raizen replied, seriously.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke replied.

"Raijin is going easy on you, well easier than I did." Raizen said, chuckling.

"Oh… ok, thanks Raizen, later." Sasuke said.

"Just try not to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Raizen said turning around. Turning his head back, he said," Keep it up cause you're gonna go far kid." then disappeared from Sasuke mindscape.

A now confident Sasuke rejoined the battle. Naruto and Sasuke attacked Raijin hoping to end the battle. With their abilities at max, Naruto and Sasuke's battle instincts kicked in, causing their attacks timing to become perfectly symmetrical. Every hit they threw nailed Raijin, but didn't cause much damage.

"Ok… we're done." Raijin said. He brought his fists back and nailed both Naruto and Sasuke in the stomach, effectively knocking them on their asses.

"Naruto Uzumaki, congratulations you officially have a Kekke Genkai. You're happy, no?" Raijin stated.

"HAPPY?! I AM EXCITED BEYOND BELIEF! NOW I CAN SHOW EVERYONE AT THE ACADEMY!" Naruto shouted, obviously elated and down from his battle high.

"Before you do that we have to see the Third Hokage." Raijin stated, already walking.

"Yeah, I got to show gramps, too!" Naruto said, obviously happy.

**1 Trip to the Hokage Tower and 20 poorly diverse DBZ jokes later**

"Knock knock." Raijin said whilst knocking.

"Who's there?" Hiruzen said.

"Three kids with Kekke Genkais." Raijin stated.

Hiruzen let them in and said," What is this talk of the three of you having Kekke Genkai?"

The three of them activated their respective Kekke Genkai and looked Hiruzen in the eye. When he looked in Naruto's eyes, he nearly cried with tears of joy.

"Well, it looks like there are three of you in that position." Hiruzen stated.

Raijin, immediately realizing what he meant stepped forward saying," Y – You don't mean!"

"Unfortunately, I do. You three are now part of CRA."

"CRA… what's that?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"The CRA or Clan Restoration Act states that any Heir or Head of a dying clan with a Kekke Genkai is to be made breeding stock or take on multiple partners. Either way, this might become hell for us."

Suddenly, three ANBU had appeared and were staring contently at Raijin, threw their masks.

"Komachi, Yugao, and Kagura you've perfect timing. Please, take your time with Raijin."

"Um… this is for my ANBU training, right?" Raijin asked, already knowing the response. As soon as Hiruzen said no, the three female ANBU disappeared with Raijin.

"Damn… wait a minute."Naruto and Sasuke said, simultaneously." That's not going to happen to us, is it?" They asked.

"ANBU won't be coming for you." Hiruzen stated.

"What about fangirls!" Sasuke blurted out, desperate for an answer.

"We chose the best of both of your fan groups." Hiruzen stated." You both seem to be on neutral grounds with their leaders." He continued." Girls, please come in."

As soon as the leaders of their fan clubs entered the room, they tackled Naruto and Sasuke before they could even turn their heads.

"Ino/Hinata, you're the leader of my fan club?!" Naruto and Sasuke said to the girls, respectively.

"Yea I am Sasuke – kun" Ino said happily.

"Y – Yes I am Naruto – kun. Is that a bad thing?" Hinata replied, overly nervous as usual.

"No it isn't a bad thing, I guess." Naruto said." Actually, since when did I have a fan club?" He asked.

"Well, after we saw how well you and Raijin got along, a lot of girls started to think you were cute." Ino stated matter – of – factly." But I'll have my Sasuke – Kun, any day!" Ino continued, joyously.

"I have much work to do so please leave me be." Hiruzen said.

After leaving the Hokage Tower everyone went their separate ways. Hinata and Naruto went to the library to research Naruto's Kekke Genkai. Ino went to train with Sasuke. Raijin still hadn't returned.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto and Hinata had been lead to a secret back room on arrival. Naruto had deduced it was Hiruzen, surprising Hinata with his knowledge. When they reached the room it was full of info on both of his parents, The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki clan Head: Kushina Uzumaki. There was also info of what happened the day he was born. When he and Hinata had found that Hinata had gasped and he had understood why the villagers treated him that way, how Mesuko got inside of him, everything made sense now. He had found his parents weapons, scrolls, wills, and keys to the Namikaze estate and the Uzumaki compound. Naruto packed everything he had, with help from Hinata, and went to the Namikaze estate. Upon arrival Naruto found a blood scroll, splattered his blood on it, and out popped the Namikaze estate. He opened the door, let Hinata in and spent time with her to get to know her better.

_**With Sasuke and Ino**_

"Sooo Sasuke – kun, why do you train so much?" Ino asked, sitting on a fence watching Sasuke train.

"So that I can catch up to Naruto and Raijin and defeat my brother." Sasuke replied.

"They can't be that much stronger than you, can they?" Ino asked.

"They are much more powerful than me, especially Raijin." Sasuke said, breaking for water." I'm going to my mother for _Sharingan _training." Sasuke said as he started walking." Are you coming?" He asked Ino.

"Sure, let's go!" Ino said before following Sasuke to his compound.

_**With Raijin and the ANBU**_

The three ANBU had taken Raijin to a cliff by the sunset. Sometime during their trip they had tied Raijin's arms.

"So… is there any chance of you three letting me go?" Raijin asked, hopefully.

"Maybe we'll let you go… if you give us what we want." The red clad ANBU in the middle known as Kagura said.

Frantic and nervous since they had figured him out Raijin said," I have nothing of value to give you."

"You can't fool us." The ANBU with the purple hair known as Yugao Uzuki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Raijin said, continuously lying.

The ANBU having enough of this decided to try the seduction approach. They took of their masks and started walking towards him. Unfortunately for them he predicted this and took a counter step back every time they moved. Yet more unfortune struck when Raijin backed into the cliff. With no where left to go, he went down the bargaining route.

"Could we talk about his? There wouldn't happen to be anything else you wanted, would there?" Raijin asked, only receiving a nod for no.

Raijin considered fighting them, but if he did they would only learn more about him. He didn't have any other option.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you forced my hand." Raijin stated.

Before the ANBU could even blink, Raijin had thrown dozens of senbon aimed at pressure points. Unfortunately, for Raijin, he was facing especially talented ANBU, who had dodged his attack and were heading straight for him.

"We're gonna get what we want!" Kagura said, putting emphasis on want.

"So just give us what we want." Yugao continued.

"Or we will force it out of you." Komachi finished.

As soon as Komachi finished, Raijin was dodging sword slices from Yugao, kunai with wires from Kagura, and perfectly timed senbon compliments of Komachi.

"Juubi, what would it take for you to help me?" Raijin asked, dodging a powerful slash from Yugao.

"All of your power." Juubi said vaguely.

"Why?" Raijin asked, dodging a barrage of senbon coming from Komachi's way.

"Because I'm gonna need a good pounding!" Juubi shouted.

Nervous that she might want what the ANBU want, Raijin said," I need an adult."

"I am an adult." Juubi replied.

"Damn it. Please help me!" Raijin asked yet again dodging, this time he almost got caught by Kagura who used her wire to get close to him. However that was short lived as Raijin almost immediately jumped away.

"Fine, but you owe me." Juubi stated.

"Fine." Raijin stated.

"YES!" Juubi said.

"We'll chat more, later. Right now I need assistance." Raijin stated, realizing he couldn't dodge forever.

"I'll get that pounding if I do, right?" Juubi asked.

"I guess you could say that." Raijin said with an evil smirk.

"I like that smirk of yours, it gives me chills. The good kind of chill, anyway. Here is that power you wanted by the way." Juubi said. Once again Raijin was covered in the yellow and black dragon cloak known as Juubi's chakra. The power however kicked up a bit of dust.

"Give up, your defeat is imminent." Raijin said in an unusually deep voice. Out of the smoke emerged a teen who had a glare that would send most people running for the hills. This didn't seem to be his day though since this only served to drive the three female ANBU's purpose.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING THAT PIECE OF ASS GO!" Is the only warning Raijin got to run, and he took it.

"You done goofed." A voice that was all too familiar said.

"Dammit Raizen, now is NOT the time for this!"Raijin mentally screeched.

"Just don't forget our promise." Raizen said." Oh and I'm taking a useless ninja THERE, see you later!" Raizen said as quickly as possible before exiting Raijin's mind.

"DAMN YOU RAIZEN!" Was the last thought on Raijin's mind before he was tackled and knocked unconscious.

"Please don't be those ANBU. Please don't be those ANBU. PLEASE don't be those ANBU." Raijin repeated before opening his eyes." Why does my luck suck worse than that of the "Legendary Sucker"?" Raijin wondered aloud.

He was in a dark room, but his eyes were quickly adjusting. He saw a figure move towards him.

"Your luck isn't the only thing that sucks." Kagura said, emerging from the darkness and licking her lips. At this, Raijin gulped.

"You didn't –"Raijin started.

"No, not yet anyways." Kagura interrupted.

"Are going to tell anyone about… me?" Raijin said, with a serious face.

"Do as we say, and your little secret won't get out." Yugao said, revealing herself.

"What do you want from me?!" Raijin questioned shouting.

"Silly boy, all we want is you." Komachi teased.

"No." Raijin said.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice." Kagura said, slowly walking towards him.

"Juubi. Juubi? Juubi! Where are you?!" Raijin shouted mentally.

"Oh and if you're wondering, we found the seal and placed another on it." Yugao stated." Don't worry we'll unseal it when we're done.

"GREY HELP!" Raijin shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" I shouted back.

"Use that technique!" He shouted.

"But it will only buy you time. Plus the readers will be pissed!" I retorted.

"Just do it!" Raijin said.

"Fine, Forbidden Art: Cliffhanger No Jutsu!" I said, ending this chapter.

Sorry about that, but you know. Any way comment, review, blah, blah, blah. Do you want to know what happened to the others? Should next chapter be a lemon? If so who should score, besides the obvious Raijin with ANBU? Is my writing awesome, good, bad, horrible, etc.? You decide!

_**Next Time on "Another New Beginning"**_

Me: We'll be doing something a bit different next time. It's an Omake about Raizen and Lee!

Raizen: Fuck NO! I want my own spin - off AND appearances in the main story!

Me: I'll give you a sandwich.

Raizen: Don't make me repeat myself!

Me: Fine... Dickwich

Me, All of Konoha + Raijin and Raizen: See ya next time!


End file.
